Return of the Super Saiyans
by sayinjinj7
Summary: 4 years after Gohan has beaten Cell he goes off to school. Where he finds out all is not well and runs into five young ladies. Chapter 10 'Frezia's End, At What Cost?' POSTED!
1. Gohan's Calling

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon they are both property of their   
respective companies. I think its Toei, I'm not sure but I do know neither belong to me. If   
this fic resembles other it is completely by accident, I do not wish to copy what others   
have wrote. I'm rather new at this so I'm not sure how good this is, but I would   
appreciate it if you would review, Thanks! And if you could give me advice or just what   
you think I'd like that too. My e-mail address is sayinjin_j7@animelab.com.   
  
  
  
  
Return of the Super Saiyans  
Chapter 1: Gohan's Calling  
  
  
  
  
Four years after Gohan had defeated Cell, 'the most powerful being in the   
universe.' He walked on the road to school, he had decided with his mother's coaching of   
course to seek a formal education. In the four years after he defeated Cell, Gohan took   
after both his father and Vegita, he trained constantly and taught his four year old brother   
Goten how to fight. Gohan could have called Nimbus or just flew but he thought it would   
be better to just walk to school on his first day. Needless to say he was nervous, sure he'd   
fought the likes of Vegita, Frezia, and Cell, but this was different, this was high school.   
He didn't quite no how to perform around regular people, people who he could crush   
with a wave of his hand, but of course he'd never do that but he still was optimistic about   
how to control his powers.  
"Help! Someone help me! Please help!" a voice pulled Gohan out of his thoughts   
and he glanced around quickly he spotted a woman being attacked by some kind of   
monster. Gohan's Saiyan instincts took over and he blurred out of sight.   
'CRACK!!!! CRUNCH!!!' the next to thing happened in a flash. Gohan had tore   
his opponents head off with ease. The monster dropped the woman's body as he went   
limp and vanished. Gohan caught the woman's body and propped her against the wall   
and vanished out of sight.  
Great Gohan show the whole world who you are. His mind berated him. Gohan   
stopped his train of thought and wondered where the monster had come from. Oh well   
don't want to be late for school, he cleared his mind and dashed to school. He blurred   
back into sight right before he got to his destination and calmly walked into the building.  
"Class we have a new student his name is Gohan." The professor introduced   
Gohan to the class. "Go ahead and sit next to the girl with the blue hair in the front."  
Gohan walked over and sat down, he cast a smile at the girl next to him and   
focused on learning what he could. The first part of the day went by quickly and Gohan   
sat alone outside during lunch.  
  
"Ya know Amy that guy Gohan, that sits next to you in class is cute." Lita poked   
at Amy.  
"Yeah he really is!" Mina chimed in. "Maybe you should get to know him or else   
I might."  
"Guys he's new let's leave him alone." Amy defended.   
"Now Amy I saw you blush when he smiled at you this mourning." Rei added.  
"Hey Guys!" Serena came running up the hill and tripped over her own feet. "You   
wouldn't believe what Luna just told me a monster showed up this mourning and was   
defeated by some guy. The only description the woman gave was that he wore a reddish-  
orange shirt over a blue one with reddish-orange pants."  
"Hmm, I wonder if he's on our side.' Lita put in quickly, "I guess we'll just have   
to wait and see." The group nodded and then the bell to return to class rang.  
  
Gohan found his next class to be gym, and the first thing to do today was weight   
lifting. He laughed to himself, here he was his blue shirt weighed 300lbs., his boots   
another 100lbs. Each, and finally his writs bands weighing in at 50lbs. Each. He wore   
more weight than anyone here could lift and moved as if it were nothing at all.  
"Hey you new kid, let's see how much you can bench." The coach called him   
over.  
"Ah, I think I'll start at 800 coach." Gohan smirked.  
"Oh, a wise guy, here catch." The coach threw a 100lbs weight at Gohan.  
Gohan of course caught it with ease and walked over to the weight rack and   
picked over a 300lbs set of weights with one hand. The class coach and all awed at the   
boy's strength. Gohan all of sudden realizing he led the Saiyan urge for competition get   
to him he dropped the weights and walked out of the room.  
Smooth Gohan didn't your mom tell you not to use your powers. Again his brain   
was scolding him. He was glad to find his next class wasn't something athletic, it was   
history. As Gohan entered the class he found the only seat next to a group of girls. One of   
which he sat next to earlier that day.  
  
"Hey you're the guy that can bench 300 with one arm right." Lita blurted out   
before Gohan could sit down. Gohan only nodded.  
"You must be really strong." Mina flirted as she inched closer to Gohan.  
Gohan looked at the girl he sat next to in first period with a nervous look on his   
face. "Can't you see you're making him uncomfortable." Amy put in and the girls backed   
off. Gohan gave her a grateful smile and class started.  
After class Gohan walked over to Amy. "Hey I want to thank you for helping me   
out earlier, your friends were kinda, well, scary."  
"Oh, it was nothing they do that to just about everyone."  
"Thanks." Gohan then walked away.  
"Well look at you."  
"Huh." Amy looked over at Rei.  
"You just stared at him when he left."  
"What? I must have just zoned out." Amy defended.  
"Yeah then why are you blushing." Lita added.  
"No I just, I" Amy was at a lost for words. "Let's go home."  
"Ok." All the girls replied slyly.  
  
'What?' Gohan looked up suddenly. He felt a fairly high power level in the area.   
He then blurred out to find whatever was creating it.  
The girls were walking towards Rei's temple when they noticed a monster   
attacking a family. "Come on girls, lets got to work." Serena stepped forward.  
All the Sailor Scouts transformed and went threw their speech to start the battle.   
The girls fought but couldn't get the upper hand. They were now losing badly. Amy was   
the only one still standing and was about to get nailed by the monster's attack when…  
A body dove in and grabbed her out of the way of the attack. The person then   
spun disappeared and the monster head popped off with a bone crunching sound.  
Amy finally got a clear look at the person who saved her "Its you…"  
  
  
  
  
There's my first chapter. I know it probably sucked bad, but it'll get better.   
Anyway I appreciate if you'd review, Thanks!   



	2. Gohan's Problems

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon they are both property of their   
respective companies. I think its Toei, I'm not sure but I do know neither belong to me. If   
this fic resembles other it is completely by accident, I do not wish to copy what others   
have wrote. I'm rather new at this so I'm not sure how good this is, but I would   
appreciate it if you would review, Thanks! And if you could give me advice or just what   
you think I'd like that too. My e-mail address is sayinjin_j7@animelab.com. NOTE: I know   
that 1) Gohan went to school 7 years after he beat Cell, but I didn't know how old the   
Sailor Scouts were, and I wanted them all in the same class. 2) I also feel that it is NOT   
humanly possible for a human no matter what type, to be stronger than a Saiyan. Sorry if   
that hurts any of you Sailor Moon fans.   
  
  
  
  
Return of the Super Saiyans  
Chapter 2: Gohan's Problems   
  
  
  
  
"You." Sailor Mercury said in shock, "But your…" Before Amy could finish her   
sentence Gohan blurred out of sight with a flash. "…Gohan." Amy sat there in awe, the   
boy from her class just took the head of the monster they had been fighting before she   
could blink. He saved her from being hurt and vanished. She then started thinking about   
what the girls had said about her having a crush on him. But she dismissed it just as   
quickly; she was too mature to get a stupid crush and stood up. "Hey are you guys   
alright?" Amy asked her friends as they came around.  
"Amy where's the monster?!" Lita asked in a panic as soon as she realized what   
had just happened.  
"Its gone." Amy said softly.  
This drew very confused looks from the other girls. "Y-ou beat him, Amy?" Rei   
asked in disbelief.  
"No, Gohan did." Amy said looking to where Gohan had been standing just a few   
minutes before.  
"Amy." Mina began. "You mean the cute boy from class killed the monster."  
"Yep."  
"So you do think he's cute." Serena said smugly as she looked at Amy.  
"No I mean…I…" Amy trailed off blushing.  
"Alright that can wait till later." Lita put in, "Amy why don't you tell us what   
happened."  
Amy then went on to tell her friends about the events of the previous few minutes.   
She tried her best not to blush when she talked about Gohan saving her.  
"Wow!" was all the girls could say.  
"This Gohan is something else. He reminds me of my old boyfriend." Lita said as   
the hearts formed in her eyes.  
"Oh no Lita, he's mine." Mina growled.  
"Your both wrong he's mine." Rei put in as the girls erupted into a staring   
contest.  
"Please guys STOP!" Amy screamed at them at a few minutes of growls and   
threats. "Why don't we see if we talk to him; maybe he can help us."  
"In more ways than one." Serena put in as she looked at red Amy.  
After a few more minutes of threats over claims to Gohan and the taunting Amy   
received from Serena they all went home.  
  
After Gohan had traveled a few miles in a blink of an eye, he blurred back into   
sight and called Nimbus to ride home. 'Great you idiot, three times today you show off   
your power.' But 'Mom said not to brag and show off what you can do.' But they   
would have been hurt Gohan argued back against his brain. Now what am I going to do?   
Wait, she probably never seen me before I'll just got to school tomorrow and make sure   
not to show any of my power. As that line of thought trailed off Gohan wondered where   
the monsters were coming from and prayed it wasn't Saibamen, Androids, or any other   
henchmen for a super villain. Now matter how hard Gohan tried he couldn't stop thinking   
about the girl he saved and how hot she looked in that mini skirt. Finally Gohan got home   
and decided not to tell anyone about his adventures today.  
Gohan got home and lied about most of his day to his mom, then went to the   
gravity room in the backyard with Goten.  
"Alright Goten set the gravity to 200, now lets train." Gohan said as his eyes   
started to glow fire.  
"Ok." Goten replied and the fight started. The two flashed around the gravity   
room as sonic booms ensued.   
"Jeez! Gohan don't hit so hard." Goten whined as his brother kept fighting harder   
and harder using his frustration as fuel.  
"Come on Goten I'm going real easy your just weak." Gohan taunted his brother.  
"Fine! I'll show I'm not weak." With that Goten went Super Saiyan.  
Gohan smirked and continued his assault. Finally they ended training with a tiered   
Gohan standing over a very tired Goten laying on the floor as the gravity went back to   
normal.  
After their training session Gohan ate dinner and went to bed. Ready to try school   
the human way tomorrow.   
  
  
On a ship light years from Earth a looming figure stood over a monitor. "So the   
Saiyan's call this planet home now. I guess I'll just have to blow it up too."   
  
  
  
  
That's chapter 2, thanks for all the reviews from chapter 1, I really appreciate it. I'm glad   
you like what I wrote. I hope this didn't suck too bad. Please review, Thanks!  



	3. Gohan's Battle, His First Date?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon they are both property   
of their respective companies. I think its Toei, I'm not sure but I do know neither belong   
to me. If this fic resembles other it is completely by accident, I do not wish to copy what   
others have wrote. I'm rather new at this so I'm not sure how good this is, but I would   
appreciate it if you would review, Thanks! And if you could give me advice or just what   
you think I'd like that too. My e-mail address is sayinjin_j7@animelab.com.   
(A/N): I am very sorry for the delay. My computer would not work. Sorry. This   
might not be as good as the other chapters I'm going to attempt to put more romance in   
this one. Please don't hold it against me. I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far   
its encouraging. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
Return of the Super Saiyans  
Chapter 3: Gohan's Battle, His First Date?  
  
  
  
  
Amy sat in class awaiting Gohan's arrival. 'Are you sure it was him?' A voice in   
her head asked her. Yes. I'm sure.   
While Amy was arguing with her mind Gohan entered the classroom. Gohan   
walked around to his seat, but right before he got there he was intercepted by the other   
scouts.  
"Oh Gohan!" came Mina's sing-song voice. Mina ran up and grabbed Gohan's   
arm. While Lita grabbed his other arm. "What are doing tonight?" Lita asked.  
"He's taking me out to the movies." Rei chimed in. The girls then proceeded to   
argue about who Gohan was taking out for the evening.   
Gohan who by now was rather uncomfortable with three girls fighting over him;   
caught the eye of the one girl who saved him the day before.  
Amy had been pulled out of her argument when the other girls started to fight   
over Gohan. She then noticed the pleading look on his face and caught on. "Sorry girls.   
Gohan and I had already planned to go to dinner tonight." Amy said with a light blush.  
All the girls immediately let go of Gohan and stared at Amy and then back to   
Gohan.   
"Yeah, yeah. I told…"  
"Amy."  
"Yeah I told Amy we could go out to dinner tonight sorry." Gohan said with a   
relived look on his face.  
"Alright." The other scouts said dejectedly.   
Gohan then sat down next to Amy. "Thanks. I really owe you one that's twice   
you've saved me. Oh yeah my name's Gohan I don't think we've been properly   
introduced."  
"Don't worry about it after you saved me yest…" Amy realized what she was   
saying and stopped. "Well its no problem really." Amy spoke quickly to cover up.  
Gohan sat there shocked could she know. 'Well she does look familiar.' No.   
'Stupid remember that girl yesterday the hot one in the miniskirt.' Well yeah. 'Don't   
they look similar.' Alright. 'So what are you gonna do.' "Umm, Amy I was   
wondering if…maybe since I'm new in town you could show me around?" Gohan asked   
shyly as he examined his feet.  
Amy was shocked could the first boy she had feeling for just ask her out? "I'd   
love too." Amy said happily but then regretting her choice of words.  
Gohan looked up. "Really?" Amy nodded.  
"Alright I'll pick you up at seven." Gohan said.  
  
After their conversation the day flew by, with Amy happily dreaming of their   
'date.' And Gohan trying to figure out what he got himself into.  
  
At seven Gohan arrived at Amy's front door scared out of his mind. 'Alright just   
do this.' His mind told him. He knocked on Amy's front door. Amy came to the door and   
Gohan's jar dropped. She looked stunning.   
"Hi Gohan." She said happily.  
Gohan finally coming back. "How are you?" Was all he could stammer out.   
Huh! Gohan dove forward and landed atop Amy.  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Amy screamed at both the boy lunging at her and the ensuing   
explosion overhead.   
"So… The son of Gokuu." Came a very raspy voice that sent chills down Amy's   
spine.  
Gohan jumped up and faced the voice and went pale…  
  
  
  
  
Yes, yes I know that was the worst chapter I have written. Sorry. I'm just not very   
good at this, please bear with me. I'm better at battle than romance so just hang in there   
I'll get to the best part soon. Please review, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!   



	4. Gohan's Nightmare

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon they are both property   
of their respective companies. I think its Toei, I'm not sure but I do know neither belong   
to me. If this fic resembles other it is completely by accident, I do not wish to copy what   
others have wrote. I'm rather new at this so I'm not sure how good this is, but I would   
appreciate it if you would review, Thanks! And if you could give me advice or just what   
you think I'd like that too. My e-mail address is sayinjin_j7@animelab.com.   
A/N: I would really like to say I appreciate all the reviews, their wonderful!   
Oh, and I hope I don't disappoint to bad, here's the next chapter, its probably sucks too.   
I'd really like it if you could review this chapter too, Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
Return of the Super Saiyans  
Chapter 4: Gohan's Nightmare   
  
  
"How…how can you be alive?!" Gohan asked in a panic stricken voice.  
"You shall see Saiyan child. But first I must destroy your girlfriend."  
"NO! This is between you and me, leave her out of THIS!!!!" Gohan charged his   
opponent and blurred out of sight! He came around with a duck and fake, but to his   
surprise it was blocked! Gohan compensated quickly with a move his dad taught him and   
opened up with another fury of a blows!   
"Ha boy! Do you really think you can beat me?"  
"I don't think I know." Gohan smirked.   
  
"Ah, Gohan?!" Amy asked still frozen stiff by the display of the two powers in   
her apartment.   
Gohan had forgot Amy was even their after seeing his worst nightmare alive.   
"Amy its time you leave. Go NOW!" Gohan ordered.  
"Alright." Amy replied in a shaky voice one revealing her intense fear.  
It finally hit Gohan, he turned around and smiled warmly, "I'll protect you."  
  
That was Gohan's biggest mistake. His opponent quickly took advantage of the   
situation and nailed Gohan, sending him flying through the apartment wall! "Now girl its   
your turn." He growled.   
"Mercury power!" Amy quickly transformed into Sailor Mercury and took stance   
to fight her opponent.   
"So, you're one of the Sailor Scouts, huh. Just something else that needs to be   
eliminated. So where are your friends?"  
"Right here. I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!"  
"Alright. Let's get started."  
The Sailors Scouts attacked.   
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" The attack was just waved off.   
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Lita's attack was knocked through the apartment   
ceiling.  
"Uranus Ground Shaking!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" Uranus and Neptune's   
attacks came from both sides. But to everyone's surprise only hit each other!   
"Silly Girls. Do you really think you can beat me?"  
  
"They might not. BUT I CAN!" SPECIAL BEAM CANNON, HAAA!" Came a   
voice from above. The corkscrew beam never hit its target! Instead it was absorbed by the   
ki shield!  
"Ahh, Piccolo I knew you'd come."  
"How? How can you be here?!" Piccolo asked from his vantage point in the sky.  
The Sailor Scouts were to say the least surprised. Here they were fighting an   
opponent who could fly and disappear and block all their attacks. Then another person   
who flies shows up and starts shooting energy from his fingertips.  
  
"Well, Piccolo shall we begin I do believe Gohan won't be joining us."  
"What have done to Gohan?"  
"He went for a little trip."  
Piccolo threw off his weighted cloak, which unfortunately nailed Serena in the   
head, she dropped and all the Sailor Scouts ran to help their now out cold leader.  
  
Piccolo's opponent flew out the roof of the apartment and into the air. The two   
titans collided. Boom! Crack! BOOM! Explosions lit up the night! The two warriors   
collided in mid air, exerting enough power to knock the awed Sailor Scouts to ground!  
Amy and the other scouts could only watch as the explosions lit like lightning!   
They couldn't see the two combatants.  
BOOM! CRACK! AHHH! Piccolo got nailed square in the head and fell to the   
ground!  
  
"So, no more takers I guess I'll just destroy your pitiful little planet. Hahahaha!"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint." Came a voice from under ruble. [Cue the Music] A flash of   
light followed by a huge explosion. Gohan goes Super Saiyan with style! "You've still   
got me to contend with."  
  
"So the Saiyan child too, has achieved the power. No bother."  
"We'll see, first let's go somewhere where's its just us."  
"As you wish."  
"Amy stay here."  
  
Amy looked up startled "Gohan?" She felt like she was having dejavu, this boy   
kept changing. Now he had blond hair, green eyes, and was glowing.  
  
Then the two people vanished and landed on a battle field.  
  
"Your Move."  
"Alright." Gohan took a stance and prepared to fight for his life.  
  
  
  
Hey sorry, yeah I know it sucks and I'm sorry I'm just not a good writer. Anyway   
I'd really appreciate to know what you thought. Please review, Thanks!  



	5. Origins of a Nightmare

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon they are both property   
of their respective companies. I think its Toei, I'm not sure but I do know neither belong   
to me. If this fic resembles other it is completely by accident, I do not wish to copy what   
others have wrote. I'm rather new at this so I'm not sure how good this is, but I would   
appreciate it if you would review, Thanks! And if you could give me advice or just what   
you think I'd like that too. My e-mail address is sayinjin_j7@animelab.com.   
A/N: I want everyone who reviewed my story to know that I greatly appreciate   
all the reviews I've received, Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
Return of the Super Saiyans  
Chapter 5: Origins of the Nightmare  
  
  
"What, how is it possible?"   
"Huh, what dad?" Five year old Trunks asked as they ended part of their training.  
"We're leaving son."  
"Why?"  
"Just put on your armor and come now, boy!" Vegita growled.  
  
"Amy? Amy?"  
"Huh, oh sorry."  
"Do you think we should follow them?" asked an unsure Rei.  
"I don't know." Came a weak response.  
"Well, I do. Stay away from the battle." Came the voice from a now awake and   
very angry Piccolo.  
"What?" Came a chorus of responses from the scouts.  
Piccolo turned away his cloak reappeared on his shoulders and flew off to the   
battle ground.  
"Ok Scouts we're following now." Came Amy's steady voice revealing her quite   
determination. "Sailor Teleport."  
  
"Frezia?!" Came a shocked voice from above the battlefield.  
"The mighty Saiyan prince, how good of you to join us."  
Gohan broke his eyes from Frezia and saw Trunks landing behind them, with   
Piccolo nearby. Gohan's eyes traveled back to Vegita and Frezia.  
"How is it possible your alive?" Vegita growled, his hatred towards Frezia   
bubbling to the surface.  
Before Frezia could answer a flash of light lit the area. The seven Sailor Scouts   
appeared on the battlefield. Gohan flew back towards Amy, while Vegita took a standoff   
against Frezia.  
"How can you be here." Vegita growled his question again.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you would want to know that. I am cloned from the original   
Frezia. After the battle with Goku on Namek, my body was almost completely destroyed.   
I was found and rebuilt in a robotic body the one Trunks destroyed. I through was cloned   
after my body was found in the rubble of Planet Namek. I have spent the last eight years   
being changed and rebuilt. You Vegita have no chance. I shall once again rebuild my   
empire."  
"Oh, but your wrong." Vegita smirked. "You've changed and so have I." Vegita   
transforms into a Super Saiyan and stands before Frezia.  
"I see, you and the boy are both Super Saiyans. How ironic this was the legend   
you dreamed of as a child and now you'll see your nothing more than a stupid monkey."  
"That's enough!!! DIE!!!!!"  
Vegita's aura flashes brighter has he dives at Frezia! Frezia quickly evades the   
attack and returns with own. The two fight on the ground creating shock waves as they   
go! Neither can land a hit on the other.  
"Argghh! Why can't I hit you!"   
"Because Vegita, you don't stand a chance!" Frezia disappears.   
None of the Z fighters can track him!  
CRACK!!! Frezia nails Vegita on the back of the head leveling the Saiyan   
Prince!  
"See Vegita, you never stood a chance." Frezia hovers Vegita's broken body.   
"Now you die."  
  
"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!!!!" Gohan flares up and releases his trademark move! The   
sudden energy attack sends Frezia flying back across the field and into the ground!  
"Now you fight me." Gohan takes stance.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's chapter five, I think it sucked. Sorry, if it was bad. Please be so kind as to   
review. I really appreciate them, Thanks!   



	6. Gohan's Final Fight?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon they are both property   
of their respective companies. I think its Toei, I'm not sure but I do know neither belong   
to me. If this fic resembles other it is completely by accident, I do not wish to copy what   
others have written. I'm rather new at this so I'm not sure how good this is, but I would   
appreciate it if you would review, Thanks! And if you could give me advice or just what   
you think I'd like that too. My e-mail address is sayinjin_j7@yahoo.com.   
A/N: In case you wish to send me an email, I have had to change my address   
since my other server died. I have listed my new email address at the top. I want   
everyone who reviewed my story to know that I greatly appreciate all the reviews I've   
received, Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
Return of the Super Saiyans  
Chapter 6: Gohan's Final Fight?   
  
  
  
"Yes, the son of Goku. I was prepared for you as well. You see the monsters   
you've fought for the past few days; were some of my creations."  
"Hmm, well they didn't put up a fight, so why should you."  
"Arrogant Brat! Much like your father I see. Just another stupid monkey."  
"We'll see Frezia, we'll see."  
  
"Look at those two. Their power's amazing." Piccolo growled.  
  
"Amy, what do think?" Serena asked. "Can you get a reading on those two?"  
"I'll try." Amy turns on her computer and scans Frezia and Gohan like a scouter.   
"Its not possible." Amy said in complete disbelief. "Their off the chart!" Click, Click,   
Boom. Amy's computer blows off from the power overload!  
  
"Are you ready boy?"  
"Let's get started." Gohan growled a retort. Once again going Super Saiyan!  
"Hmm. No need for me to waste my time on you. My drones will do it for me.   
Drones!!" Out of the ground comes about 20 of the monsters Gohan fought in the last   
couple of days.  
"What!?! Their a lot stronger than the one's I fought. The power's incredible!"   
  
[ It can't be? They can't be that stronger. Gohan can't take them all on. ] Piccolo   
watches the monsters slowly encircle the group. [ I see now Frezia going to involve us   
all. He'll take advantage of Gohan's weakness, while Gohan tries to protect the group of   
the human girls probably. Frezia can land shots all day. ]  
  
"Ahh!" Serena shrieks as the monsters start heading towards the group.  
"Quite!" Sailor Uranus barks. "We're going to have to fight them."  
"Alright Scouts. Ready?" Lita jumps in ready to fight.  
"Ready!" comes the reply.  
  
In the next second the Drones jump at the Sailor Scouts, Piccolo, and Trunks!   
  
Lita jumps to the right barely missing a ground shattering punch! "My turn!   
Jupiter Thunder CRASH!!!" The lightning attack zooms towards its opponent throwing   
up a cloud a smoke. BOOOM!!! When the smokes clear her opponents gone. "Alright   
I got him!"   
"Look OUT!!!" Lita looks up just to see the monster coming down blade drawn to   
finish her! "Ahh!!" Lita closes her eyes to wait for the blade. Crack! She opens her   
eyes to see Gohan nailed in the midsection trying to block the attack!  
"Uranus Ground Shaking!!!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!!" Uranus and Neptune   
both fire their attacks together at one the oncoming creatures! The creature easily deflects   
the attack!  
"How?!?!"  
  
"Get out HERE!!" Uranus and Neptune see Gohan begin to fight Lita's, theirs,   
and the other scouts opponents!   
  
Gohan blurs out of sight followed quickly by opponents. Explosions light the sky!   
Gohan blurs in for second blocking attacks from seven of his opponents! BOOM!   
Gohan nails one of opponents into the ground! He then blurs out! The other 10 monsters   
watch from the ground.  
Piccolo fights two while Trunks fights one of them! The monsters match the two   
Z fighters blows! "Trunks! Gohan can't keep this up! We need to help him!"  
"Gotcha!" Trunks golden aura flares bright! "Final FLASH!!!!" Trunks   
incinerates three of the monsters!  
"Ma-sen-KOOO!" Piccolo unleashes his bright purple attack eating four of his   
opponents! "Seven Down-13 to go!" Piccolo shouted. "Girls get out of Here!"  
  
"Scouts its time we back off." Amy announced. "I've analyzed the battle we're   
out of our league! Back off!" The scouts move back as the Z warriors continue their fight.  
  
AGGHHHH!! In a flash Gohan is knocked from the sky! His six enemies are   
joined by three more, the odds are nine to one. The nine monsters converge on Gohan.  
  
"That's ENOUGH!!!" The ground starts to tear apart as the sky breaks into a   
lightning storm! "This ends NOW!" Lightning begins traveling around Gohan's body!   
Gohan energy instantly forms a crater! The nine opponents are knocked down by the   
crater explosion! Gohan completes his transformation, his hair gets longer, harder   
looking! His muscles begin to bulge as lighting hits his body! The ground is now forming   
canyons. His muscles are triple normal size! "DIE!" Gohan focus and explodes with   
anger! The ensuing blast eliminates all nine opponents around him! He blurs out and   
heads towards Piccolo and Trunks!  
  
ArgghH! Piccolo is knocked down his six foes finally penetrating the mighty   
Namek's defense! CRRunch! Piccolo's arm is snapped off his body! "AHHH!!" The   
monsters reel back for the death blow!  
CRUNCH BOOOMM!!! All six heads roll as a golden warrior kills his   
enemies. "Hold on Trunks!"  
  
Trunks battles his foes. All four start to wear down his the little Super Saiyan!   
Trunks is nailed to ground as his enemies pound the small Saiyan. Trunks is knocked into   
darkness!  
"No MORE!" Gohan blasts all four with an energy wave! He picks Trunks up and   
carries his beaten form towards the scouts and lays him the ground. He then helps Piccolo   
to the sidelines and carries Vegita's body over.  
  
"All right Frezia enough games." Gohan crosses his arms and his ki flares higher!   
"Let us begin."  
  
Frezia jumps into the air and disappears! Gohan follows suite and knocks him out   
of the air!   
"How?" Frezia growled as he caught himself before he hit ground.  
"I just took it up a notch." Gohan smirked.  
"Very well."  
  
Frezia flies up faster than Gohan can see and nails the teenage Super Saiyan in the   
midsection so hard Gohan spits blood! Frezia then nails Gohan on the back and sends   
him sailing to the earth! "Energy Bomb!" Frezia fires a black ball of energy at the teen.   
"AHHHH!!" Gohan reels in pain from the blast.  
  
"My turn." Says a voice from high in the sky. "Kame-hamae-ha!!" A pint size   
Super Saiyan fires his blast at Frezia. Catching the mighty tyrant off guard!  
  
"AggrrH." Frezia turns and his eyes go wide. "Goku?"  
"I'm Goten." The tiny warrior says defiantly.   
  
"In that case. DIE!!!" Frezia fires a blast sending the pint sized power plant flying   
towards the ground!   
  
"No Goten!" A battered Gohan screams as he holds his side as blood seeps   
through his fingers. "Ok. No more." Gohan pulls his weighted clothes off boots and all.   
He use the outer orange shirt and wraps his side.   
Gohan powers to maximum using anger and fear to fuel the fire! A bubble of   
energy forms around the whole area as lightning strikes the ground! The ground breaks   
and lava erupts! "Frezia no escape we finish this NOW!!!" Golden energy continues to   
flow around him!  
  
"Amy w-hat's going on?" asked the freaked out Sailor Scouts.  
"He's preparing to battle to the end." Answered a weak voice. Amy ran over to   
the little four year old.  
"What do you mean?"  
"My brother going to finish Frezia. I know he regrets what he did. No one can run   
now. The barrier is to prevent escape."  
"Is he going to die?" Amy asked slightly fearful.  
"If that's what it takes."  
  
Amy jumped up and ran towards Gohan. [ I like the boy its not a crush its   
something more. He can't die.] "Gohan!"  
  
Frezia saw the girl running towards Gohan. "Hm. DEATH BALL!!!!" Frezia fires   
a powerful blast directly at Amy!  
  
"Amy RUN!" Gohan yells as he begins blurring out!  
  
Amy sees the blast coming, but is to afraid to move. She closes her eyes and waits   
for it. "AHHHHHHH!!!" Amy hears a scream and see the golden haired boy between her   
and her end! "A-m-y Run!" Gohan orders.  
  
As a white flash levels everyone!! KABBOOOMMM!!! An explosion follows   
a shattering sound!!! Everything fades out!  
  
After a few minutes Amy comes too. She looks around and sees everyone out   
cold. She then glances around for Gohan. "Gohan? Gohan?" Amy yells as tears form in   
her eyes.   
The dust clears "Gohan?!?"  
  
  
  
  
That's chapter six, in my own personal view is that was the best chapter I've   
written; although not to say my views count it probably still sucks. Sorry. I tried to write   
a bigger chapter this time. If you would please review. I really like to know what you   
think, Thanks!   



	7. A Spirit's Passing

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon they are both property   
of their respective companies. I think its Toei, I'm not sure but I do know neither belong   
to me. If this fic resembles other it is completely by accident, I do not wish to copy what   
others have written. I'm rather new at this so I'm not sure how good this is, but I would   
appreciate it if you would review, Thanks! And if you could give me advice or just what   
you think I'd like that too. My e-mail address is sayinjin_j7@yahoo.com.   
A/N: Sorry for taking so long with the next chapter I've been on vacation. Now   
I want to thank everyone for reviewing, I appreciate them greatly. One more thing, if   
anyone could email me with a list of the Sailor Scouts attacks I'd be more than   
appreciative. I only know a few, Thanks!   
  
  
  
  
Return of the Super Saiyans  
Chapter 7: A Spirit's Passing  
  
  
  
"Gohan!?!" Amy runs as fast as she can to the teenager's body. As she gets closer   
the sight makes her sick. On the ground lies a body with a pool of dark crimson blood   
surrounding it. Blood slowly drips from where his side pierced, blood flows freely from   
the gashes on his forehead, blood even dropped from his eyes. But the worst injury was   
that now he only processed one arm and blood flowed from the wound. "Gohan. Come   
on wake up." Amy pleaded as tears dropped freely from eyes. "Come on open your eyes.   
Please."  
  
The other scouts started to come around. "Ugh." Lita growled as she picked   
herself up. The last thing she remembered was Amy running and the explosion. "AMY!!"  
  
"A-m-y?" Gohan asked weakly as he opened his eyes.  
Amy looked at the boy tears still falling freely. "Gohan. Why?"  
Gohan didn't pay any attention to what she was saying, he desperately reached   
out to find Frezia. "Amy where's Frezia?" Gohan asked desperate.   
"I don't know." She said sadly, she knew with this many injuries he was dying   
slowly, but was awed by the boy's focus on the situation.  
"AMY!" A voice pierced her thoughts.  
"Lita over here!" Sailor Jupiter ran to her friend but froze when she saw Gohan's   
body. "Oh." She gasped.  
  
Frezia saw what was happening. "Time to finish you boy." Frezia growled.  
  
"Run." Gohan spoke softly. "Run away."  
"What? Why? I'm not gonna leave you." Amy pleaded her case.  
"He's here I feel him now. Go." Despite the urge to stay she knew he was right,   
her actions had put him in this state.  
Amy backed away slowly followed by Lita. "I'm sorry." Was all she could say.  
  
Gohan sat up on etched with pain. The wounds burned like fire, and his lost arm   
made it nearly impossible to move. Before Gohan could push himself up he was sent   
sprawling across the ground!  
"Now you die." Frezia laughed coldly. He walked slowly towards Gohan's   
reeling body. "Now you will die." Frezia put his foot on Gohan's throat and pressed.   
Gohan tried to fight back, but with the wounds and one arm it was useless. "Dad. I'm   
sorry."  
  
"TRI BEAM!!!" An energy wave nailed Frezia!  
"What?" Frezia looked up to see another fighter high in the sky. "Hmm. You   
people all want to die!" Frezia attacked Tien with force. Knocking the fighter deep into   
the ground. "All so weak."  
  
Frezia moved back to Gohan's ailing body. "Time to end you."  
"You'll never win. Others will fight." Gohan weakly as Frezia once again pressed   
on his neck.  
"I am the strongest, and after you all your friends will die." Frezia laughed.  
  
"Never." Gohan couldn't fight anymore he passed into darkness…  
  
  
  
  
That's chapter seven and I'm sure it sucked. Sorry. I'm just a bad writer. Anyway   
if you could review I'd appreciate it and if someone could help with the Sailor Scouts   
attacks, I need it for the coming chapter, Thanks!  



	8. The Ghost of Legend

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon they are both property   
of their respective companies. I think its Toei, I'm not sure but I do know neither belong   
to me. If this fic resembles other it is completely by accident, I do not wish to copy what   
others have written. I'm rather new at this so I'm not sure how good this is, but I would   
appreciate it if you would review, Thanks! And if you could give me advice or just what   
you think I'd like that too. My e-mail address is sayinjin_j7@yahoo.com.   
A/N: THANK YOU! To everyone that has reviewed my story. I'm greatly   
appreciative, and please be so kind as to review again, Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
Return of the Super Saiyans  
Chapter 8: The Ghost of Legend  
  
  
  
  
"Now boy, you die." Frezia loomed over the battered, broken body of Gohan.   
Frezia pressed a little harder than kicked his body across the battle field. "You Saiyans   
are all the same, so sure of your power when your nothing but stupid monkeys!"  
  
Amy and Lita watched in horror as Frezia continued his assault, "Lita we have to   
do something." Amy said frantically.  
"What? You know we got beat by his henchmen, you want us to fight him?"  
"I can't just watch him die."  
  
"It's decided." Came a trough voice from behind the two awaken Sailor Scouts.   
The two scouts turned to young man behind them. "You two stay back. This fight is not   
yours." With that the young man disappeared.  
  
Frezia continued pounding Gohan into the ground. Frezia finally decided to end   
the young Saiyans life.   
CRACK!!!!!!!!!! Frezia was shot back a mile into the surrounding rock faces   
by a single punch!!  
"What?" Frezia looked to see who could have hit him, "NO! You can't be here!"  
  
The figure kneels beside Gohan, "Here Gohan swallow this."  
Gohan is assisted in swallowing in the gift. Gohan starts to come around. "D-a-  
d?" He asks slowly.   
"Yes Gohan its me. I saw what's happening so I teleported to help, I can only stay   
a few minutes. Rest, recover I'll handle him, but you have to end it, here for your   
friends." Goku gives his son the Senzu Beans.  
  
"Frezia now we fight! You want trouble, well you got it." Goku dropped into   
offensive stance in front of Frezia.  
"No! How can you be here! I thought you were dead!"   
"I am dead, but for you I'd come back any day."  
  
"Die you stupid monkey!!" Frezia launches himself at Goku. Goku just kicks him   
into the air and appears behind him and sends him sailing to the Earth! Frezia pulls   
himself out crater and again begins his fight with Goku. The two titans clash! As the   
Earth quivers in fear.  
  
Amy couldn't believe her eyes, Gohan was awake and coming towards her.   
"Gohan!" she shouted happily and ran to the young fighter.  
"Later. We've got more important things to do." He turned to the other Z fighters   
and gave them all Senzu Beans. The others can't believe Goku's back.  
  
Goku continues to beat Frezia at every turn! The once all powerful Titan is falling   
to a Saiyan named Goku once more.  
  
"If I can't beat you then I'll end your planet!" Frezia begins to power up!  
  
  
  
  
Alright that sucked horribly I know, I'm sorry. Don't worry I'll probably write   
one or two more long chapters to end the story. I wish I could write better, but lately its   
been hard, again I apologize. Oh one more thing, it is possible for Goku to break the   
afterlife rules and come to the battle. In 'Movie #9 The Galaxy's in Danger! The Super   
Awesome Guy!' Goku teleports in to fight Bojack. Oh and please review, Thanks!   



	9. The World's End

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon they are both property   
of their respective companies. I think its Toei, I'm not sure but I do know neither belong   
to me. If this fic resembles other it is completely by accident, I do not wish to copy what   
others have written. I'm rather new at this so I'm not sure how good this is, but I would   
appreciate it if you would review, Thanks! And if you could give me advice or just what   
you think I'd like that too. My e-mail address is sayinjin_j7@yahoo.com.   
A/N: Ok, if I have anyone who even considers reading this fic after the two   
truly disastrous chapters I wrote recently I thank you. Anyway I would like to especially   
thank Merina for helping to answer some of my questions about the Sailor Scouts, thanks   
for the help. Oh, and please review this chapter too, if you don't mind; I like to know   
what you think, Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
Return of the Super Saiyans  
Chapter 9: The World's End  
  
  
  
Frezia began to power up and play his last trump card against Goku. "Its ironic   
monkey no matter what you always lose!" Frezia started to glow with energy. The winds   
began to pick up and the ground severed!  
"No! Frezia No!" Goku yelled just as he was pulled back to heaven.  
  
The Z fighters stood their ground. Gohan, Vegita, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and   
Tien all watched as Frezia prepared to end the world.  
"This won't HAPPEN!" Piccolo growled as he blinked out to stop Frezia!  
  
Piccolo shot out at the titan. "MASENKO-HA!!!!!!" The purple beam hit its   
target head on! Piccolo quickly followed with a series of punches! All the attacks seemed   
to catch Frezia off guard.  
"You Namek! I blew up your planet once I'll do it Again!" Frezia yelled as he   
knocked Piccolo to Earth.  
  
The mighty Namekian broke his fall and began to power up. "I am the Guardian   
of this Planet and I won't let you win!!" Piccolo erupted in anger! He was glowing purple   
as the energy caused a lightning storm! Piccolo started to grow large!   
  
The Sailor Scouts by now were use to the weather changes and explosions, but   
this was new. Piccolo was HUGE! The Namek was at least 15 feet tall and muscled up   
like a balloon!   
  
"Now Die!!!!" Piccolo launched his now much larger form at Frezia.   
CRACK!!!!!!!!!!! Frezia with little effort broke Piccolo in half!  
  
"Piccolo NO!" Gohan watched his mentor and friend break in half. "Goten give   
the last Senzu Bean to Piccolo." His little brother nodded and flew to the fallen warrior.  
  
"Alright Frezia, this ends. You can't destroy this Planet!" Gohan growled. Gohan   
began to flare to life. [Cue music] The one armed boy shot directly to Super Saiyan 2!   
The electricity danced around his body and the energy infused his muscles!   
  
"Ka-me-ha-mea-----' Gohan glows brighter, the energy of the entire planet starts   
to collect. The ground rumbles and quakes under the immense stress!  
  
Amy watched as Gohan glowed, brighter, and brighter.  
  
"This ends BOY!" Frezia fires his attack directly at the planet!!!!!  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The blue-white beam of energy shoots at   
the orange ball of death! The attack seems to stop the planet destroyer!  
  
The power of the two attacks hitting each other crack the crust of the planet! Lava   
shoots freely from the Earth!  
  
"Hmm. The boy is strong, Drones!" Frezia calls his robotic army! The Drones   
emerge from directly under the Sailor Scouts!   
  
The Drones grab Lita, Mina, and Rei! The other Z fighters are about to attack and   
a second set emerges!   
  
Goten and Trunks take on about 10 of them, the two pint size Super Saiyans   
match move for move with the drones!   
"Trunks! Down!" Goten called to his best friend as an energy bolt barely missed   
Trunks head.  
"Thanks Goten! We have to hurry up their not gonna last long!"  
"Ready?" The two Saiyans begin the fusion dance! "Fusion-HA!" Super Saiyan   
Gotenks emerges!  
"Final Flash!" The fused warrior blasts all ten drones into dust!  
  
"Help!!" The trapped Sailor Scouts yell to the rest of the group. "Ground   
Shaking!" Uranus fires the attack and nails Mina!  
"AHHHHHH!!" The attack burns her body.  
  
"Multi Form!" Tien breaks into five to save the captured girls! He manages to free   
the three girls while the other Scouts fire their attacks in an attempt to hold back the   
drones!  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"   
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
"Uranus Ground Shaking!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
The seven Scout attacks managed to wipe out three of the Drones!  
"Finally!" Amy was exhausted she turned back to watch the fight between Gohan   
and Frezia. The two titans were engaged in a burning battle!  
  
"Give up boy you can't win!" Frezia growled. Frezia pushed his attack harder at   
the Super Saiyan! Gohan began to slip he couldn't keep it up!  
CRACK! Two Drones nail Gohan from either side! "AHHHH!" Gohan's ribs   
shatter on impact!  
  
The Kamehameha falls apart! The attack pushes the young Saiyan down to the   
ground! The attack burns into the Earth's crust!  
  
"Gohan!!" Amy called to her friend. "No!!!!"  
  
Vegita who blew up the last of the drones turned to watch Gohan blasted into the   
Earth! "Everyone Blast Him!!!!!"  
  
The Seven Sailor Scouts prepare their strongest attack. Sailor Moon uses the   
Silver Crystal. "Sailor Planet ATTACK!!" The attack shoots directly at Frezia!  
  
"This one's for Gohan!" Piccolo flares up instantly! "Special Beam Cannon-  
HAAAA!!" The corkscrew attack cuts throw the air at its target!  
  
"This is for my brother!" The fused Super Saiyan prepares Gohan's trademark   
attack! "Kamehame-HA!" The energy beam shoots to life at its destination!   
  
"Tri-Beam!!!!" Tien uses a move he used long ago on Goku. "Only for the   
strongest! Take This!!"  
  
Vegita watches as other four attacks hit Frezia dead on! The titan writhes in pain!   
"Time to finish you!" Vegita keeps powering up! His muscles grow larger! The ground   
rumbles! "Final---FLASH!!!!!!!!!" Vegita's attack nails Frezia!  
  
The five attacks just aren't enough! Frezia continues to push his energy ball with   
Gohan on it into the Earth!  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" A blue-white Kamehameha shoots   
from the crust of the Earth! KAAAAABBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!"  
A bright light flashes all over the planet!!!!  
  
  
  
That's chapter 9, I hope is was alright. Sorry if it sucked too. Anyway if you   
would please review I'd appreciate it, they keep me going; Thanks!   



	10. Frezia's End, At What Cost?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon they are both property   
of their respective companies. I think its Toei, I'm not sure but I do know neither belong   
to me. If this fic resembles other it is completely by accident, I do not wish to copy what   
others have written. I'm rather new at this so I'm not sure how good this is, but I would   
appreciate it if you would review, Thanks! And if you could give me advice or just what   
you think I'd like that too. My e-mail address is sayinjin_j7@yahoo.com.   
A/N: Alright, a big, big THANKS goes out to everyone who has reviewed my   
story. Oh, and if you would please review my story I like to know what you thought of it,   
Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
Return of the Super Saiyans  
Chapter 10: Frezia's End, At What Cost?  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan's body was being pushed further into the Earth, Frezia's attack burning   
him up!! "Alright for the Earth! Kamehame---------------  
HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Gohan released the Kamehameha at Frezia's attack   
pushing the attack back out of the large crater that had formed!!!  
  
"NO!!!!!" Frezia was engulfed by his own attack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM  
M!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The explosion sent light and energy all over the planet! The seven Sailor Scouts   
and the six Z Fighters were leveled by the immensity of the explosion!!  
  
Vegita was the first to come around. "Why Kakkarott WHY?? Why do I always   
lose to you?! First you die then your son, you die without fear what does that make me?   
You wait Kakkarott! I'll prove I'm the strongest Saiyan who EVER LIVED!!!!"   
Vegita then picked up his son a flew off at an incredible pace towards Capsule   
Corp to continue training.   
  
Piccolo and Tien were the next to wake up.   
Piccolo smirked. "Just like your dad, go all out."  
"Hey Piccolo!" Tien called "Let's go get the Dragon Balls and bring him back,   
before his Chi-Chi finds out." Piccolo nodded.   
  
  
"Urgh. Get the number of that Mac-Truck." Sailor Moon whined as she came   
around.  
"Hey, is it over?" Sailor Jupiter asked no one in particular.  
"I think so." Came the response as Sailor Venus lifted herself off the ground.  
  
"See you around Scouts." Sailor Uranus called as she and Neptune left.  
  
"I still don't get those two." Sailor Mars said as they walked away.   
  
Sailor Jupiter began to examine the battle field. Amy was out cold, probably that   
way for a while. The ground was a mess and a small child lay on the ground. "Hey guys   
one of them still here."  
  
Sailors Jupiter and Mars went over and attempted to move Goten who was still   
out. "Alright I'll carry him." Lita said after Rei examined him. Surprisingly he hardly had   
a scratch on him, very unlike the Scouts.  
Lita started to pick Goten up and fell flat on her face.   
"What happened?" Rei asked surprised.  
"He's heavy."  
"Alright on three then. 1-2-3" Both Scouts fall over. "He has to weigh 300lbs."  
  
Goten came around to see the two scouts over him. "Hey, who are you?"  
The two scouts looked down surprised.  
  
"Go-han?" A moan pulled Lita and Rei back towards the rest of the group. Amy   
woke up to find five worried sailors looking at her. "Am I dead?"  
"Nope!" Serena said happily as tears ran down her face glad her friend was   
alright.  
Amy surveyed the area as she sat up. No Gohan. She spotted his little brother as   
he flew off.  
  
Finally she got up the courage to ask the question she so feared. "Guys where's   
Gohan?"  
By the look on everyone's faces she knew. He died. Protecting her and the Earth.  
The group headed back to their homes all exhausted.  
  
  
Amy hadn't cried a single tear on the journey home. Finally when she got home to   
her wrecked apartment, she locked herself in her bedroom and broke down.  
Why did I have to fall in love with you? Why did you have to save me? Oh Gohan   
Why? Of course she knew all the answers he had protected her, saved her life several   
times and saved the world. Amy would see his smiling face and remembered the first   
time she saw him. Amy cried harder and harder.   
Amy finally cried herself to sleep on the floor.  
  
  
The ensuing weekend went on being that it was now Sunday. Gohan had battled   
most of the night Friday and all day Saturday. Amy awoke around one o'clock Sunday   
afternoon. She felt miserable. The only boy she truly had feelings for died saving her and   
the Earth. Maybe it was selfish of her or just a dream, but Amy thought he had done all of   
that for her.  
She finally decided that maybe if she went to the park. She'd feel better. She   
always loved the park.  
  
Amy sat down on the park bench and once again started to cry.  
"Excuse me miss, why are you crying?" A soft concerned voice asked.  
"I lost someone I love and…"  
"Well maybe I can help."  
"How could…" Amy was now upset this guy was hitting on her she started to   
look on and her mind went devoid of thought. "G-G-Go-Gohan??" Amy asked not   
believing what she saw.  
"The one and only."  
"But your dead."  
"Well then could a dead person do this?" What happened next Amy would never   
forget. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She could do nothing but kiss back. She   
was in total bliss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist,   
she deepened the kiss by moving her tongue into his mouth. At first she thought maybe   
she shouldn't have done that, by his surprise. But then she felt his tongue in her own   
mouth and knew everything was all right. Finally after a long, long time the two parted.  
"I love you." Was all Gohan said.  
Tears started to stream down her face. "I love you too." Amy only hoped that if   
this was dream she'd never wake up.  
"Oh, this isn't a dream." Gohan said as if reading her mind.  
"You have a lot of explaining to do."   
"Well, how about I explain it over dinner."  
"I'd love too." This time she didn't regret the words she said.  
"I'll pick you up at seven."  
In answer they shared another deep kiss.  
  
  
The End?   
  
  
  
  
"That's all folks." Yeah I know it sucked, very, very bad and your all   
disappointed. So I am really sorry. I don't pride myself as a good writer, Sorry. Maybe   
possibly if you could review I'd appreciate it, Thanks!  



End file.
